Trying to Get to You
by CrazyOtaku3
Summary: Request for Charismatic Beauty Pan tries to get Trunks's attention, but there are many obstacles standing in her way... Mainly, a certain blonde. SOME MARRON BASHING! If you don't like that, I strongly apologize...
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! That's riiiiiiiiiiight! I'm back with another storyyyyyyyyyy! This was a request for Charismatic Beauty. Also, the first chapter was from her, so thank you for that! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z! And the credit for this chapter goes to Charismatic Beauty! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Afraid**

"Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Pan yelled as she pounded on the door of the bathroom. "Hurry up! I need to use the bathroom too, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah." Came the blue haired girl's reply. "Just give me five minutes!"

Pan huffed and crossed her arms. "You said that thirty minutes ago..." she mumbled. Pan glanced at the clock.

6:00. One hour left...

This was how it was like every Friday. Pan and Bra were currently getting ready for their usual get together with Bra's friend, Marron, Pan's uncle, Goten, and Bra's brother... Trunks. A small tint of pink appeared on Pan's cheeks.

Trunks... The girl had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. She kept on convincing herself that it was just a simple crush, but something in her mind kept on telling her otherwise.

Pan laughed quietly to herself. "Yeah right." she mumbled. Like Trunks would ever end up with her. He was easily one of the most eligable bachelors in West City, and maybe all of Japan. There were THOUSANDS of girls trying to catch is attention. Not only that, but he had other stuff to worry about. He had Vegeta bugging him about keeping up with his training, and Capsule Corp. The boy had so many demands there that Friday was his only free day. That's why they were meeting up. There was a restaurant that all of them LOVED to go to, ever since they were teens.

"I'll never be good enough for him." Pan told herself. It had become her motto. She told herself this pretty much every single time she saw Trunks. It was kind of true. Even though she was older, she had kept her tomboyish ways. Refusing to wear dresses, refusing to wear makeup, hell, even refusing to go shopping. The only reason she DID go shopping, was because of Bra. When the girl set her mind on something, she was going to accomplish her goal. That's just the kind of girl she was...

And maybe that was why Pan envied her a little bit. She was PERFECT. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was a pretty decent fighter, and she was confident. She wasn't scared to confess, she wasn't scared to admit anything.

While Pan was afraid to admit that she was falling in love with her best friend's brother.

"**PAN!**" A voice yelled, knocking Pan out of her thoughts. Pan shook her head, and turned to see Bra standing outside of the bathroom with her outfit on. It was a simple gray shirt and black pants, but she still looked gorgeous. Her hair was pinned up into a bun, and she only had a bit of makeup on, but it was PERFECT.

"Come on! You only have fifteen minutes!" Bra said.

Pan's eyes widened before she glanced at the clock. 6:30.

"Shit!" Pan cursed out loud, before she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Ten minutes later, Pan was out of the bathroom, dressed, and currently combing her hair, which reached her chest. She had heard from Bra that Trunks liked long hair, so she didn't cut it. And she had to admit that she made the right decision.

She wore a simple white shirt with jeans. Yeah. That was all she wore. No putting her hair up, no makeup like Bra.

"Pan." Bra said, leaning against the doorframe.

Pan stopped combing her hair for a few few seconds and looked at her friend before she continued. "Yeah?"

Bra took a deep breath, and spoke. "I want you to try to put on some makeup."

Pan stopped combing. She stared at the mirror for about a minute, before she looked at Bra.

"What?"

"I want you to try and put on some makeup." Bra repeated.

Pan shook her head. "Mama and Papa don't like me putting on makeup." she said. It was partially true. Videl kind of liked to put on makeup. When Pan was four, her mother wore lipstick a lot. It was Gohan actually that didn't want her to put on makeup. Why? She never knew.

Bra frowned and stood up straight. She put a hand on her hip. "Pan, you're a twenty year old woman, who lives by herself in an apartment. I think you're old enough to put on _some_ makeup." she said.

Pan looked down. "I don't want to..." she mumbled.

"Pan..."

Bra worried for her friend. Even though Pan never told her anything, she KNEW that something was wrong. Everytime she would ask Pan to put on some makeup, or even try on a simple skirt, she would look down and refuse. One time when the two girls were out shopping, Bra had managed to force a dress on Pan. She looked _gorgeous_, but no matter how much Pan told her that, or she begged her to at least take a glance at herself on the mirror, she refused. This led to Pan just taking off the dress and the two girls leaving.

It was like a sense of... Insecurity...

How Bra knew this? She always knew that she had a special kind of relationship with Pan ever since they were kids. Not a kind of love relationship, but a kind of sister like relationship.

_Beep! Beep!_

Both girl's heads snapped towards the direction of the window. The car horn honked about two more times, signaling that it was indeed Marron. She and Bra were good friends, but their relationship wasn't as strong as Pan and Bra's.

Pan looked at her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds, before she put some of her hair behind her ear.

"Let's go." she told Bra as she walked over to the kitchen to get the key to her apartment.

Bra looked at her friend before she shook her head and sighed.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

As soon as Pan had secured the lock on her apartment, and Bra had made sure her hair was alright, both girls made their way downstairs.

"Going out again?" Mrs. Sherry, the woman who worked the front desk in the lobby asked. She was a kind woman, who had a great sense of humor. She looked to be in her mid-thirties. All in all, she was a good woman. Pan liked her.

"Yes, Mrs. Sherry." Pan replied with a smile.

The woman smiled. "Alright, have fun." She looked at Bra. "You too, Bra." she said.

Bra smiled and nodded. Bra liked her as well.

Both girls then proceeded out the front door. A hot red car waited for them there. They walked over to it. When they were near, the window rolled down to reveal Marron.

Pan looked at her. She had her blonde hair put into two, pretty pony tails. Like Bra, she wore little makeup, but also like Bra, she looked PERFECT.

Pan looked down. Marron liked Trunks... That was one thing Pan had noticed from the first time she met the girl... And, it wasn't that she was jealous or anything... Its just that...

"Hey!" Marron called. "Trunks and Goten are already there. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting, right?"

Jeez... Even her voice was perfect...

"Sorry." Bra laughed. She went to the passenger side, and plopped down on the seat. Pan climbed into the back.

"All ready to go?" Marron asked.

"Yup!" Bra chirped. Pan nodded.

"Alright then! Let's go!"

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Where are they?" Goten wondered as he looked at his watch. 7:20... They were twenty minutes late... Goten put his watch down and started pacing... He was getting more hungry by the minute...

"Relax, Goten." Trunks sighed. "They're girls. Its normal for them to take a long time." he said.

Goten ran his hand through his hair and stopped pacing. "Not Pan!" he said.

Trunks froze for a minute. Pan... The last time he had saw Pan was last week, which seemed like not long ago, but to him, it felt like an eternity. He saw Goten because he trained with him sometimes. He saw Bra because she was his sister. He saw Marron, cause she MADE SURE, to visit him at work to bring him cookies, or little snacks, or what not. But Pan...

"She's with Bra." Trunks said, replying to Goten's comment from before.

"So?"

"So she's bound to have to wait for her, and that girl takes _forever_ to get ready.." Trunks mumbled. It was true. His sister was a true, 'fashionista,' as some of the women in Capsule Corp called their friends who liked to shop. It annoyed the heck outta him, but what could he do? She took after their mother.

"Finally!" Trunks heard Goten exclaim. He looked to see Marron's car drive onto the parking lot. He watched as it drove to a vacant spot, and parked. A few seconds passed before the girls stepped out.

Trunks' eyebrows rose in surprise. His sister was actually wearing a plain outfit for once. Marron too. Although, he could see the little bit of makeup both girls wore. His eyes wandered to Pan. Her outfit was plain... But it looked good. He couldn't imagine her wearing an outfit that Bra and Marron usually wore. He also noted that she wasn't wearing any makeup... That was good. He couldn't imagine her wearing any makeup either.

"Hey!" Bra called, as she, Pan, and Marron walked towards the boys. She waved.

Goten waved back.

As soon as the three girls reached the two boys, Marron instantly hugged Trunks. "I've missed you!" she exclaimed.

Trunks sighed. She did that _every time_ she saw him. But he didn't want to complain. The girl cared for him, and she was Bra's friend. She was his friend too.

He looked at Pan, who was looking down... She did this every time he was with Marron... Why...?

"I'M STARVING!" Goten exclaimed. Marron released Trunks from her hug, and walked to the door.

"Well what're we waiting for?" she asked. "Let's go!"

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

The restaurant was like a plain one, but it played 80's music, or whatever it was called. It was supposed to be corny, but for some reason, all of them liked it. The food here was really good too.

The five were seated in their usual booth seat. Trunks, Pan, and Marron sat on one side, and Bra and Goten sat in the other. Pan sat nearest to the window, while Trunks sat next to her. He tried to take this as a chance to talk to her, but Marron instantly plopped down next to him, and started to hug his arm... Which irked him more than his sister's constant shopping.

"Hey guys!" Jill, the gang's usual waitress greeted them. She was about their age, in her twenties. At first, Marron was a bit iffy about her, because she was pretty. REALLY pretty. And Marron wouldn't stop hugging onto Trunks' arm as she spoke to her. Jill never really noticed, but after a while, Marron got the hint that she _wasn't _after Trunks, so she started being much nicer... But that still affected Pan...

"We'll have the usual." Bra said, ordering for the group. She already knew how much they were going to have to pay, so she reached into her wallet to pull out her debit card.

Jill smiled and took it. "Alright. You order will be here in a few." she said.

"Thanks!" everyone thanked her.

Pan stared at the window, but she could still tell that Marron was still hugging onto Trunks' arm. She seemed to do that every time Pan was there, with Trunks...

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Trunks sighed, as Marron had started talking... She had stopped hugging his arm awhile ago, but then she started with her unending chatter. It wasn't that he was trying to be rude, but it was like she was doing this on purpose. Like, she didn't want him to talk to Pan or something.

Bra noticed this, and looked at her brother. "Marron!" she said.

Marron stopped talking for a second, and looked at Bra. "Yeah?"

"Have you gone to the sale at that store yet?" Bra asked, trying to lead her away from Trunks.

"Oh, my gosh, yes." Marron said. She and Bra started chatting about a sale going on at a store, or something. Trunks silently thanked his sister in his head, before he turned to Pan.

"Hey..." he said, not really knowing how to start the conversation...

Pan turned away from the window, and looked at him. "Hi." she said, with a small smile on her face. She looked passed him to see Marron and Bra chattering away, with Goten entering the picture as well. She turned back to Trunks.

"Marron finally let you go?" she asked. Trunks nodded.

Pan smiled. "I didn't think that that was possible." she chuckled.

Trunks chuckled as well. "Well, I actually have Bra to thank for that." he admitted. Pan's smile unconsciously widened. "Yeah."

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

The two chatted for a few minutes, before Jill came by their table with two other waiters. They each carried one tray in each of their hands, full of food. The saiyan's stomach's grumbled as they smelled the food.

"Here you go, guys." Jill said with a smile. She returned.

"Thank you." Bra said. Everyone else chorused after her. Jill smiled and walked away.

Everyone started digging in... Pan ate moderately fast. Even though she was a saiyan, she didn't want to start eating like her uncle, or her dad, or her grandpa. She tried to copy Bra, and Marron. Even though Bra was more saiyan than she was, she wasn't the kind to stuff her face. And of course, the elegant Marron, who always ate slowly, and carefully.

Maybe Pan was trying to be like them. Maybe...

Pan shrugged. She didn't have to worry about them right now. Right now, she was just happy to eat her food... And happy that she got to talk to Trunks.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Bye Pan!" Bra waved to her friend as Marron dropped her off at her apartment after all of them were done eating.

Pan waved back. Marron stayed silent. She didn't even look at the girl... Maybe it was because she was talking to Trunks...

When Bra was done with her byes, Pan walked into her apartment. Mrs. Sherry wasn't there, cause it was already late. It was already about 10:00..? Pan didn't know.

She walked up the stairs, to the third floor, where her room was located, and unlocked it. She stepped inside, and turned on the lights. The lone apartment was so empty... Even though she had been there for about a month or so... Pan set her keys on the kitchen table, before she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands, and noticed something... There was a smile on her face. She didn't even notice.

Pan thought back to the restaurant... Marron seemed very edgy as soon as they finished their food... Pan shook her head. She knew that Marron was like this already. Marron knew that she _liked_ Trunks... And that was why she was always doing what she did whenever they were together... She was always trying to get to her.

**Aaaaaannnnnnndddddd, done. Sooooooo, how was it? Was it good? Bad? Again, thank you Charismatic Beauty, for suggesting this idea to me, and thank you for the outline for chapter 1! I'm sorry if its not what you wanted. If its not, please just PM me and I'll fix any errors. Please review! See you guys in the next chapter! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is another chapter of, 'Trying to Get to You!' Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews! Five in 24 hours! I've never received that many on one chapter before! So, in the last chapter, I said that this story was a request **_**for**_** Charismatic Beauty, I meant **_**from**_**. So, sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Reviewers!**

**Guest: Yayyyy! You were my first reviewer! Anyway, thank you so much! I have asked to put in some BraTen, and they approved :D**

**Charismatic Beauty: Awe, why thank you! I was scared that it wasn't okay. I read over the chapter, and finally noticed the errors that I made, so I apologize for that. I also apologize if I made Goten's character seem stupid. That wasn't my aim. Again, I'm sorry!**

**Animelover80: Yay! Thank you! And here you go!**

**KingStrife: Thank you! Here's Chapter 2!**

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Yeah, Charismatic Beauty is the one that requested me to write the story. She also wrote me the outlines for the chapters, so I have to thank her for that. But thank you! And, I also didn't like Marron before, but then I found that there was really nothing wrong. As long as I ship her with Uub, everything is okay :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z! And, once again, the credit for this chapter goes to Charismatic Beauty! Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Date?**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Pan groaned as her alarm clock started to go off. She let it go for a few minutes before it started to really tick her off. Raising a lazy hand with a groan, she felt her way around the alarm clock, before she pushed the button to shut it off. She snuggled with her blankets for a few minutes before she cracked open one eye.

5:30.

It was too damn early in the morning for this...

Pan sighed and went under her blankets once more, before she practically threw them off, and stretched. She had to go to work... On a Saturday...

Yeah...

Life kind of sucked.

Pan gave out another sigh before she grabbed her towel, and headed to the bathroom. This apartment wasn't _that_ big, but it was pretty big for just one person. At first, she just decided to get a small apartment, since she didn't have that much stuff... But she shouldn't have brought Bra with her that day.

The blue haired saiyaness refused, and dragged her up the stairs. Pan would have refused, but Bra was helping her pay for her apartment at that time, so in a way, it was Bra's decision as well. After spending a whole other hour looking for a decent apartment, the two finally settled on this one. It had nice space, a nice view, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a tiny kitchen that was connected to the living room. It didn't require as much pay as rooms that the two had checked out before, so Pan went with this one. Why she had to go to work on a Saturday? Because it was a little much to handle all by herself. So, she earned some extra pay for her apartment.

Pan stepped into her bathroom, and turned on the lights. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She didn't get much sleep last night.

Why?

She couldn't really get a certain lavender haired saiyan out of her head.

No matter how many times she told herself to forget about what happened last night, she just couldn't get him out of her head.

Pan put a hand on her heart.

"Last night..." she mumbled.

Last night, she could feel her heart beating faster than usual... She could feel the butterflies in her stomach right when she heard the sound of his voice... And then when she saw Marron refusing to let go of his arm...

Pan clenched her hands and laughed quietly to herself. Was this...

Was this how it was like to fall in love...?

Pan shook her head. She couldn't allow herself to just go with this. He was Bra's _brother._ How awkward would it make her feel if her best friend and her brother were dating?! And then there was Marron. That girl would be chosen over her any day when it came to dating, and if her eyes were on Trunks, how on earth could she match up to that?

Pan shut the door and locked it, and looked into the mirror. She looked like a mess. Her hair looked like Medusa's, her lips were dry, and her eyes refused to open all the way...

Yeah. The perfect girl _any _man would want to date.

But... Despite all of the things that she told herself... There was no denying that that feeling that she felt last night wasn't one that she didn't want to feel again.

Pan noticed that her hand was on her heart again. The other one was clenched, on the sink.

_I should..._

_I shouldn't..._

"Argh!" Pan yelled, slamming one of her fists on the side of the sink.

This stuff was messing with her head! There was no way she would be able to think straight if this stayed! She had to ask someone about this...

Bra? She was kind of an expert with these types of situations, but this was Trunks that Pan was talking about.

Mama? Videl never really had to deal with this, so Pan didn't know if she had the right advice for her... And if Gohan were to hear, things could get really ugly...

A certain person flashed in Pan's mind, and her eyes widened.

Mrs. Sherry... Pan never really knew if she had to go through these types of situations, but Mrs. Sherry was a woman who was the kind to try her best to help. She was kind, and she almost always knew what to do.

"It's decided." Pan declared to herself. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and pointed at it. "Today, after work, you will ask Mrs. Sherry about this!"

Speaking of work... Pan quickly shook her head, and returned back to reality. She was going to be late!

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Bye Pan-Chan!" one of Pan's work mates waved as Pan walked out the door.

"Ja ne!" Pan replied back. Pan walked down the steps, and to the nearest train station. Her work wasn't that far from her apartment...

But that was if you were flying.

It was like when her father went to his high school, only it wasn't _that_ far away, but you get the idea.

Pan got her ticket from the vending machine, and sat down on the bench, waiting for her train. She looked at the sun. It was starting to set.

Pan sighed. It was really nice to just stare at it. The sun set was really pretty. And it seemed to help clear her mind.

For the whole day, only one thing was in Pan's head:

_"Ask her."_

Oh kami, the voice didn't want to stop! Was it her conscious trying to remind her every single second of the day?!

She didn't know, but she was glad that it finally stopped. Pan looked at the sun set once more. She wished that her life was this easy... That she didn't have this much drama going on...

But... You can't always get what you wish for, can you?

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Pan stepped off of the train once it pulled over to her stop. She went to go buy some water before she headed home. It was already pretty late, like 7:30ish, but Mrs. Sherry didn't leave her desk until about 9:00 P.M.

She passed by a park that she used to go to when she was younger, and stopped. She looked inside. No one was there cause it was pretty late for kids to be playing. She held her water tightly in her hands as she sat on one of the swings. This brought back so many memories for her...

Everytime her family would go to West City for something, she, Trunks, and Goten would beg to go to the park. Trunks would always play with her, and push her on the swing. No matter what age he was, he didn't leave her...

And then she grew up. Eventually, Pan stopped asking to go to the park. And Trunks stopped going...

Pan sighed. She wanted to go back to those times...

But she couldn't.

Pan got off of the swing, and continued to walk to her apartment. There were still a lot of people on the streets, most of them she noted were teenagers that seemed to just like to waste their time. Despite that, Pan sped up, her apartment only being a few more blocks.

She took a few sips of her water the way there. By her fifth sip, Pan found herself standing in front of the door to her apartment.

'That was quicker than I thought...' Pan thought. She pulled it open, and stepped inside to see Mrs. Sherry sitting at her desk, like usual. She was scribbling something down on a piece of paper, while at the same time, typing something extremely fast on her computer. She had a focused expression on her face. She didn't notice Pan coming in.

"Wow." Pan mumbled, quite surprised. She had never seen Mrs. Sherry this serious.

Mrs. Sherry continued to do this for a couple of minutes, before she made one final stroke with her pencil, and typed in something on her computer. She rested back in her chair, and wiped off a the little sweat from her forehead. That was when she noticed the raven haired hybrid.

"Oh hello Pan!" she said happily. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you coming in!"

"Hello Mrs. Sherry." Pan greeted politely. "Its alright."

About ten seconds of silence passed, before Pan finally said something.

"M-Mrs. Sherry, can I ask you a question?" she stuttered.

Mrs. Sherry looked at the girl in slight surprise. "Oh course, hun. What do you need?"

"I-uh, well, I..." Pan felt a slight blush rise up to her cheeks. This was so embarrassing! "I have this... Friend..." she started out. Her heart was literally beating out of her chest. Why was she so nervous!?

Mrs. Sherry's eyebrows rose in surprise. But she didn't say anything, and let the girl continue.

"Geez... I'm sorry." Pan apologized, before she put her head in her hands. "Get yourself together Pan." she mumbled to herself. "Get it together." She rose her head, and quickly apologized once again.

"No, no. Its fine." Mrs. Sherry said. "So, what you're trying to say is that you have a friend that..."

"Right. He's actually a pretty close friend of mine..." Pan said. "And... We've known each other since we were younger... And I also really like him, and want to ask him out..." Pan looked down. "I'm afraid to ask him, because I'm scared he'll turn me down..."

Mrs. Sherry looked at the girl. She didn't say anything once again, because she felt that there was still more to the story.

"And..." Pan continued. "There's also this girl... She's a friend of Bra... And she's pretty, like REALLY pretty. She likes Trunks, and she keeps on flirting with him all the time, and doesn't even let me talk to him!" Pan said unconsciously. Her eyes snapped open as she noticed the words that just came out of her mouth. In about a second, her cheeks were a dark red.

"Trunks...?" Mrs. Sherry asked, looking like she was trying to register that name in her head.

"Bra's brother." Pan said shakily. She might as well just say who. There was no point in talking about Trunks using "he" or "this guy."

"Oh, Trunks Briefs." Mrs. Sherry said. "Pan honey, I knew that you liked him for a long time."

"I-Wait. Huh?" Pan asked, looking at Mrs. Sherry with wide eyes.

Mrs. Sherry smiled softly. "Hun, the first time I saw you going out with your friends on Friday, I noticed how excited you looked. You were chatting a bit with Bra, asking how he was doing." she said.

Pan's blush darkened.

"O-Oh..."

"Hey, there's no need to feel embarrassed, Pan." Mrs. Sherry assured the girl. "There's no telling who you'll fall in love with in this life."

"F-Fall in love?" Pan asked. That's right... She was falling in love with him... She knew that Mrs. Sherry was the best one to ask for this.

"Yes... I'm falling in love with my best friend's brother." Pan said. "But... There's no way he'll like a girl like me..."

"And why not?" Mrs. Sherry asked.

"Like I said before, there's this girl who likes Trunks." Pan said. "She's a friend of Bra's, and she's very pretty, and confident, and everything that I'm not..." Pan looked down. "Her name is Marron."

"And you feel insecure to ask him out because of her?" Sherry asked.

"Well, partly." Pan replied. "I... I'm not very feminine like... And I don't like to wear dresses and skirts..." Pan looked down, not really wanting to continue.

"And?" Mrs. Sherry asked, making Pan look at her. "Pan, you can't let things like that bring you down." She stood up, and smiled at Pan. "You're a smart, kind, polite, girl, who doesn't like to wear skirts and dresses, and who also isn't afraid to be herself. Bra is a kind woman. I know that her brother must be kind as well. He won't care what you wear. He'll look at your personality." Sherry said.

"B-But Marron..."

Mrs. Sherry put a hand on Pan's shoulder, and looked her in the eye. "You told me that you and Trunks were friends since you were younger, right?" she asked.

Pan nodded slowly.

"And, when did Marron get introduced to Trunks?"

"My grandfather is friends with her dad. They met through us." Pan said.

"There you go." Sherry said with a smile. "You said that you were close friends with Trunks. And, you said that you knew him before Marron did. The reason she flirts so much with him is probably because she feels threatened by yours and Trunks' relationship."

Pan's eyes widened. Marron?! Feel threatened by her?! That seemed impossible, yet...

"You need to ignore girls like her, Pan." Sherry advised. "Girls like that... As much as I hate to say it, they're just brats who don't know how to get a guy, other than flirting with them non stop, and dressing up all pretty for them. But-"

Sherry looked Pan in the eye once again.

"That doesn't mean that you should just sit there, Pan. To get a guy, you just need to be a bit assertive and go to him first. Be yourself, and if he doesn't like you for who you are, then they aren't the one for you." she said.

Pan looked at Mrs. Sherry with wide eyes. Not even once in her life has she thought of her situation like that. But Mrs. Sherry was right. She wasn't going to allow herself to just sit around anymore. She wasn't going to let Marron get to her any longer!

A smile stretched across Pan's face, and she nodded. Mrs. Sherry smiled back, and sat down. Pan bowed. "Thank you, so much for this, Mrs. Sherry." she said.

"You're very welcome." Mrs. Sherry said with a smile.

Pan waved goodnight, and walked up to her floor. She unlocked her apartment, and threw her water bottle and keys on her couch. She rushed into her room, and locked the door. The smile stayed on her face the whole time.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Pan laid on her bed for a good five minutes, just staring at the celing, thinking about what she had just discussed with Mrs. Sherry.

_"The reason she flirts with Trunks all the time is probably because she feels threatened by yours and Trunks' relationship..."_

_"Girls like that, as much as I hate to say it, are just brats who don't know how to get a guy other than flirting with them and dressing up all pretty for them."_

_"To get a guy, you just need to be a bit assertive and go to him first. Be yourself, and if he doesn't like you for who you are, then they aren't the one for you."_

Sherry was right. She didn't have to be like Marron to get Trunks' attention... But she couldn't get his attention if she was always there, flirting with him non stop, not even giving her a chance to talk.

... That would mean, she had to get a chance to talk to Trunks alone.

Pan pulled out her phone that she kept in the pocket of her blazer. She didn't use it all that much, only for calls, since she wasn't exactly all that rich. She turned it on and stared at her screen. The background was a picture of her, Trunks, her Uncle Goten, and Bra when they were younger. She was only about five, Trunks was eleven, Goten was ten, and Bra was six. They were all in that park that they loved to go to. Trunks was pushing her on the swing with a huge smile on his face. Goten had a sneaky grin on his face as he pushed Bra high into the air, while Bra was yelling at him, trying to tell him to stop. Pan looked at herself. She was laughing, with her eyes closed. She remembered that she started clapping then, making her almost fall off the swing, but she quickly grabbed on the chains. Still though, her smile didn't go away.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time for that. She looked into her contact, and scrolled down until she found a certain saiyan's number. She pressed the dial number, and waited as it rung.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Trunks sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. It was already about 9 at night, and he was still stuck in the office, doing some stupid project, that his mother, "needed" done by Monday.

It wasn't like he disliked his mother or anything, but seriously. She had to put most of the work on his hands...

Trunks stopped short when he heard his phone ring. He sighed once more, and threw the pencil that he had in his hand on the desk. Not even bothering to look who was calling, he picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" he asked in a bland voice, thinking that it was his mother.

"Konbanwa, Trunks-kun." the voice on his other line said, making his eyes go wide.

"Pan?!" he asked, surprised.

"Hai." she answered.

Trunks felt his heart start to race. Pan was calling. Pan _never_ called! A smile appeared on his face. Why was he so happy right now?

"Trunks? Trunks?" he heard Pan ask.

Trunks shook his head, and answered. "Oh, sorry about that Pan." he apologized.

He heard Pan laugh a bit. "Are you daydreaming again, Boxer Boy?" she asked, using her old nickname for him.

Trunks smiled even more when he heard her laugh. "As if, Pan-Chan." he said. "Did you need something?" he asked her.

"O-Oh, yeah..." he heard her stutter. Why did she sound so nervous...? "N-Next Friday..." Pan said. "Instead of going to that restaurant... Do you just want to go see a movie instead?" she asked.

"A movie?" Trunks asked. "Sure. That sounds fine. I'll go call everyone else up to see what movie they wanna go watch." he said.

"No." Pan said, confusing the lavender haired saiyan hybrid.

"What?"

"I-I meant with just y-you and me." Pan said, ultimately making Trunks' eyes become wide again. That surprised him... A lot.

"I-Its not l-like a date or anything, i-its just that I just w-wanna have a c-chance to hang out with you, since y-you're always busy with work." Pan added.

Pan wanted to go to the movies with him only? He wondered why he felt _really_ happy when she said that, yet slightly disappointed when she added that it wasn't a date. Oh well. It was true. They haven't had much chances to just hang out. Like yesterday. They only got lucky because of Bra.

"I mean, we don't need to if you don't want to." Pan said quickly, laughing nervously. "You know what? Just forget the idea, oka-"

"I'll go." Trunks said, cutting Pan off.

"Huh?" he heard Pan ask.

"It sounds like a good idea. Bra, Marron, and Goten don't like horror movies. And there's this really cool looking horror movie that's coming out next week. We can see it together then." he said.

"Y-Yeah." Pan said.

Trunks smiled softly. "Alright, good night, Pan-Chan." he said.

"Good night, Boxer Boy." Pan said back.

He hung up after that, and had to refrain from yelling out in complete victory. Why he felt like doing that? He had no idea. He just felt so darn good right now! He looked at the work that was on his desk, and began to work on it again. The faster that this week went by, the faster he would get to see Pan...

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Days passed since Trunks and Pan's little chat, and it had finally reached Friday. Although... It felt like an eternity for the two hybrids.

Pan was currently in her room, drying up her hair while throwing an outfit on her bed. Just another simple one. It was a plain red shirt, with black pants. The weather said that it was gonna be a bit chilly tonight, so she decided to wear her gray sweater.

After she was all dressed, she decided to just comb her hair, and keep it like down, like she had done last week.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and shrugged. It wasn't anything fancy, but they were going to see a horror movie. She wasn't going to wear a skirt or anything...

Pan sat back down on her bed, and started looking at her phone. Nothing interesting going on... No texts... No calls... No nothing. Her life wasn't very exciting ever since the Dragon Balls went away, but at the same time, it was.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Pan got off of her bed and opened up her window. She looked down, to see Trunks standing below it. He smiled when she came out. She smiled back.

"Behold, Juliet!" he called. "Your prince has cometh!"

Pan chuckled a bit. "Are thou sure that I am Juliet, Romeo?" she asked.

Trunks grinned. "Of course." he answered.

Pan started laughing. "I'll be down there in a few!" she called.

Pan closed up her window, and grabbed her little bag. She had a bit of money in it, so that Trunks didn't have to pay for her. She put her phone in it as well, and grabbed her keys. She locked the door as soon as she was out, and ran down the stairs, also making sure that her keys were safetly in her little bag as well.

Mrs. Sherry was at her desk as usual. She smiled when she saw Pan come down the stairs. "Go get 'em." was all she said. Pan nodded, and waved bye. She had already told Mrs. Sherry about her little... "meeting" with Trunks, and Mrs. Sherry said that she would be cheering her on.

Pan ran outside. She stopped when she was right in front of Trunks.

"Is thou fair princess ready to go to the movie?" Trunks asked, opening the door for the passenger seat in his car for her.

Pan smiled. "Of course." she said, stepping inside. Once she was in, Trunks shut the door and went to the driver's seat. Trunks looked at Pan, silently asking if she was ready to go. Pan gave him a thumbs up, and the two drove off.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

"Two tickets please." Trunks said, as he ordered the tickets for the horror movie that the two wanted to watch.

The man gave the two their tickets and Trunks paid. He thanked him and went to the snack bar with Pan. "Do you want anything?" he asked her.

"Oh, I brought a bit of money. Its alright. I can pay." she said.

"No, no." Trunks said. "I'm the gentleman. I'll pay for it. What do you want?" he asked.

Pan bit her lip. "Just a bottle of water." she said.

"Alright. I'll share the popcorn with you, okay?"

Pan nodded. "Thank you."

Trunks got their snacks, and the duo headed over to Theater 4, where their movie was. There were a good amount of people there, so they headed to the back. They chose a seat at the very top, and got seated. Pan swore that her heart was beating ten times faster that it should have been at that moment. This was it! She was finally with Trunks... The movie didn't start for a good ten minutes, so she could use that time to talk with Trunks.

Pan looked over to the lavender haired saiyan, and opened her mouth to say something, but a certain someone beat her to it.

"Hey guys." a familiar voice greeted.

Trunks and Pan froze, and looked behind Trunks.

"Marron..." both mumbled at the same time. The blonde haired girl smiled sweetly, and tilted her head to the side. She was wearing a purple blouse with a black skirt and black boots. Her hair was in a neat ponytail. It almost looked like she was on a date...

"M-Marron." Trunks stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd check out the new horror movie that all of my friends at work were talking about. I didn't expect you two to be here too!" she lied. One, she hated horror movies. Two, she knew perfectly well that Trunks and Pan were here. How she knew? Let's just say that she "overheard" a certain conversation that night at the office.

Marron took a seat next to Trunks, and leaned over to face both saiyans. "I hope you guys don't mind if I join you. Besides.." she grabbed Trunks' arm like usual. "We're all friends here... And its not like you two are on a date, or anything, right?" she asked.

Pan clenched her hands into fists. She becoming _really _annoyed at Marron right now. She saw as Marron started talking with Trunks, not even letting him look at Pan.

"Um, please excuse me for a minute." she said, getting up. Marron stopped talking for a brief second, letting Trunks turn to Pan. "Where you going, Pan?" he asked. He had a tone in his voice that said that he was kind of worried she'd leave him alone with _Marron._

"Just to the restroom. Save my seat for me." Pan said, going out.

Pan rushed to the restroom, and slammed the door. She was lucky that it was a bathroom for only one person. As of right now, tears were threatening to spill out of Pan's eyes. She bit her lip to make sure she didn't start crying. Once she took a few deep breaths, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red.

"Oh great..." she mumbled. She was also lucky that it was gonna be dark in the theater, so not many people would see it.

_Why? Why did Marron have to be here?!_

She felt really compelled to punch her, but she wasn't here. So Pan went for the mirror. With a slight yell, she forced her fist towards the mirror.

_"Don't." _a voice in her mind stopped her before her fist could make contact with the mirror.

_"This is exactly what Mrs. Sherry was talking about. You have to stay strong, Pan. Don't let Marron think she's won."_

Pan took a few deep breaths, before she lowered her fist. She let it drop to her side, and shook her head. She _wasn't _going to let Marron think she's won. Pan put a few pieces of hair that was in her face behind her ear, and headed out of the bathroom. She made her way back to the theater. The movie had already started, and already, Marron was clutching onto Trunks even though nothing happened. She went back to her seat, and sat down. Trunks looked at her from the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. Pan didn't say anything either. The two watched the movie in silence, not counting Marron who squealed everytime there was a jumpscare.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

After the movie, Trunks had managed to make Marron let him go, and he walked with Pan to his car.

"Sorry about this Pan." he apologized.

Pan shook her head and smiled softly at him. "It wasn't your fault."

Trunks opened up the door for the passenger seat like earlier, and smiled softly, shrugging a little. Pan smiled. Just as she was about to step in, a certain voice stopped her from doing so.

"Trunks!" Marron called, running towards the two. The two froze once again. "Whew, thank goodness you two haven't left yet." she said. She plopped onto the passenger's seat, and looked at Trunks and Pan, who looked at her with an unreadable expression on their faces.

"What?"

"Marron, what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought I told you! My car is at the shop. It was actually one of my friends who brought me here, but it seems that they were busy and couldn't pick me up. So, I need a ride home from you." Marron said, lying once again. She had brought her car here, but she had actually called a friend to bring it home for her.

She went back in the car, and pulled out her phone. Trunks smiled apologetically at Pan, who just smiled back, silently saying, 'Don't worry about it.'

Pan opened up the door to the back, and sat in the back seat, while Trunks went to the driver's seat. After a few minutes, they drove off, and Marron started her unending chatter. It was... Something about a ball that was gonna come up in a few months. Pan clenched her hands once again. She wanted this to stop.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Trunks stopped at Pan's apartment, to drop her off. Oh, how both of them wished Marron's wasn't so far away. Pan got off, not getting a chance to say bye to Trunks. Marron didn't even bye to Pan. Pan looked back at Trunks once again, and he looked back at her. He waved to her a bit, and she waved back.

All the while, Marron just continued to talk about that ball.

Trunks turned back to the road, and prepared to drive off. No, he didnt want to leave Pan, but he didn't want to listen to Marron's constant rambling all night. Glancing back at Pan one more time, Trunks drove off.

Pan kept her hand up in the waving position, then slightly lowered it. She felt her heart breaking... She looked down. She didn't have a chance to be alone with Trunks because of Marron... She shook her head and headed inside. That didn't matter now. She _wasn't _going to give up. Not to Marron.

**Annnnnnddddddddd, I'm done. I am SO sorry guys for updating this late, and a thank you to Charismatic Beauty for the amazing outline that helped me write this chapter, and thank you for all who favorited, followed, and reviewed. And thank you for being patient! Sorry if it wasn't what you guys wanted! **

**Oh, and **_**Konbanwa **_**means Good Evening in Japanese. **

**Please review! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! I apologize for not updating. Exams were this week, and I have been busy with them... Next month we're going to be having another big exam... *Shiver* So anyway, enough with my ramblings. Before I start the chapter, I want to thank all of you! Six reviews in one chapter! That's a new record for me! I'm sorry that I'm not able to reply, and I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed. And a thank you to Charismatic Beauty for the amazing outline! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z!**

"Hey man!" Goten said enthusiastically, putting an arm around his best friend's shoulders. He had a huge smile on his face, not really noticing the blank look that Trunks was giving him.

"Hey..." Trunks mumbled, looking back at his computer screen. His fingers rested on some keys, but they weren't typing anything. Goten looked at the computer screen. There wasn't anything there, it was just blank.

"You okay?" Goten finally asked, his arm going back to his side. His smile was replaced with a look of worry.

"Yeah..." Trunks mumbled once again.

Goten gulped, feeling the atmosphere around them get a bit awkward. "Well, Bulma called me up this morning. She said you forgot your lunch." Goten said, putting a paper bag on the side of Trunks' desk.

"Thanks."

Goten looked at Trunks, who still looked stared at his computer screen.

A few seconds passed, before Goten finally spoke.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Trunks said, still not looking away from his computer screen.

Goten sighed. "Trunks, even I know that that's crap." He grabbed the top of Trunks' seat, and spun it, so that Trunks was facing him. Goten got a good look at his face. Something was troubling him, that's what he could see. "There's something bothering you." Goten stated, bringing a chair over, so he and Trunks were both sitting, facing each other.

Trunks frowned. "Nothing is wrong." he grumbled, turning his seat back to his original position.

Goten stopped him before he could. "Trunks, I may act like my father sometimes, but you're my best friend. I _know _when something is wrong." he said. He had a serious expression on his face, which surprised Trunks a bit.

Still though, the lavender haired saiyan refused to say anything.

"Did something happen with yours and Pan's date last night?" Goten asked.

Trunks' eyes went wide, and he snapped his head towards Goten. "What?"

"You and Pan went out last night, right? Did something happen on your guys' date?"

"It wasn't a date!" Trunks hissed, feeling his face burn up a bit. His eyes widened. _'Am I blushing?!'_

Goten chuckled a bit. "Alright, alright." he said, cheering for himself in his head for getting Trunks out of his hypnotic state. He looked at Trunks once again and rose an eyebrow. _'He's blushing.'_

"So what happened between you and Pan last night?" Goten asked.

Trunks sighed. "Nothing happened between me and Pan last night." he admitted.

"Hm?" Goten rose an eyebrow, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Then what happened?"

"We went to the movies last night." Trunks explained. "And we were seeing the new horror movie that you and Bra said that you didn't want to see."

Goten shuddered. How could they handle watching that? The trailer seemed brutal enough...

"Before the movie started, Marron showed up."

"Marron?!" Goten asked, clearly confused. He didn't know the girl as well as Bra did or anything, but one thing that he knew was that she _hated _horror movies.

"She told us that she was there to check the movie out because of some of her friends, but she wouldn't even _look_ at the screen."

"Alright..." Goten said, bringing in the information. "So the reason you're upset is because Marron interrupted yours and Pan's date?" he asked, grinning a bit.

"Somewha-DAMMIT GOTEN, IT WASN'T A DATE!" Trunks roared, smacking his friend on the arm. Goten clutched his stomach, due to it hurting from him laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Goten apologized, calming down a bit later.

Trunks huffed. This was like how he and Goten were in the past... Him getting upset about something, and Goten joking around, ultimately making him seem mad, but also making him feel a bit better.

"I was a bit angry that she showed up." Trunks admitted. "But that's not what's wrong."

"Do, tell, do tell." Goten said, getting ready to hear Trunks' story.

"After I dropped Pan off at her apartment, I had to drop Marron off at hers..."

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

_"And, that's why she dumped him!" Marron finished her story about her friend dumping some guy that he didn't know. Trunks silently groaned. Honestly, he couldn't care less. All he wanted was for her to Shut. Up. Just for once._

_"Hey, Trunks." Marron said, looking him._

_"Hm?"_

_"Be my boyfriend." _

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Pan hummed along to her music, tapping the pencil and her foot to the rhythm of it. It was a catchy song. In fact, all of the songs that she had been listening to ever since she got off from work were. But they didn't help. The events from what happened last night were still stuck in her head, and they wouldn't go away. Not matter what she did, they would always come back to her, start taunting her in a way that got her angry... Not at herself, not at Trunks, but at Marron.

"What should I do?" Pan questioned, banging her head down on her little desk that she was writing on. She didn't want this incident to linger with her forever! But... She had to do something instead of just sitting there.

The song ended as Pan got up, and she jerked her earplugs off. She opened up her closet and found a box. It was dusty, so Pan coughed a bit, some of the dust going to her face.

She opened it up, and dug through it a bit. Her eyes widened as she pulled out something. Pan stared at it for a few minutes, before grabbing a bag and stuffing it in. As soon as that was done, she got a shirt and some pants to change into. She stuffed them inside of the bag, and got up. She hadn't changed from her outfit that she went to work with, so she decided to just go in that.

Zipping up the bag, she slung it over her shoulder, quickly grabbed a scrunchy from her desk, and tied her hair in a messy pony tail. She grabbed the keys to her apartment and her phone. When she had everything, she went out, making sure to lock her apartment door, and ran off.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

_DING!_

Pan rung the doorbell and instantly bit her lip. Her foot started tapping, and she crossed her arms, waiting for the door to open.

The door opened up, and a familiar blunette answered. "Hello Pan." the woman greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hello Bulma-san." Pan greeted the older woman, bowing.

Bulma laughed a bit. "There's no need to be that polite, honey. You're like a daughter to me."

Pan stood up straight, her face a bit red. "S-Sorry." she apologized.

"Oh, no, no. Its alright." Bulma said. She looked at Pan, who had an unreadable expression on her face. "Is there something that you need?" Bulma asked.

"I-um, i-is Vegeta home?" Pan asked.

Bulma nodded. "He's in the Gravity Room." she said, moving aside so that Pan could come in.

Pan thanked the older woman, before heading off to find the Gravity Room. It had been awhile since she's been here, the only reason for her coming here were because of the celebrations being held at Capsule Corp. But ever since Trunks and Bra moved out, she really had no reason to come here as often as she did when she was younger.

Walking past a door, Pan stopped herself, and backed up a little bit. There it was. Pan turned to face the door, and balled her hand into a fist. Taking a deep breath, Pan knocked.

A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a sweaty Vegeta. He didn't look the least bit tired, and he was also shirtless.

"What do you want, brat?" Vegeta grumbled.

Pan huffed and crossed her arms. "Its nice to see you again too, Veggie." she said.

Vegeta's eye twitched, hearing Pan use the name that she called him so long ago.

Pan smiled, seeing what she did.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face..." Vegeta grumbled. He looked at Pan. "What do you want?"

And suddenly Pan's smile vanished.

"Well, I..."

"Out with it." Vegeta said, getting a bit impatient.

"I want to train!" Pan said, quickly.

"Train?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pan nodded.

"Hm. Its been awhile since I've sparred with you." Vegeta said. He looked at her. "And I can see that your power levels have risen quite a bit... But not today."

Pan's eyes widened a bit.

"I told the other brat to tell my son to come over after work to train. The woman's been dumping so much work on him that he's begun to slack off on his training." the Saiyan prince mumbled.

"Oh..." Pan said, looking down a bit. She was hoping that training with Vegeta would get her mind off of what happened... "Alri-"

"Dad!?" a voice from the called, making Pan and Vegeta turn their heads. Trunks walked into the hallway, where the two were. He stopped when he saw Pan.

"P-Pan?!"

Pan's eyes widened, and her heart stopped for a moment. Trunks... She didn't want to face him yet.

"Gomen." Pan apologized, bowing before she sprinted down the hall, past Trunks.

"Wait, Pan-"

"Let her go, brat." Vegeta cut him off. "She doesn't feel that she should face you yet."

Trunks opened his mouth to say something else, but quickly closed it. He knew his father was right. He himself didn't feel that he was ready to face Pan either. Especially at what happened...

"Come on. Its time to train." Vegeta said, going back into the GR. Trunks casted a glance one more time down the direction that Pan ran off to. He heard her thank his mother and his mother telling her to come back any time. Then the door closed. Trunks sighed, and followed his father.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Pan knocked on the door, hugging herself a bit. She cursed herself for being an idiot and not bringing a sweater. It was starting to get chilly.

The door opened. "Pan!" the voice gasped, clearly surprised to see the saiyaness.

"Mama." Pan shivered a bit. It was really starting to get cold.

"Come in, you'll catch a cold." Videl said, stepping aside to let her daughter inside. Pan did so quickly, shutting the door after her.

"I'll make you some tea." Videl said, going into the kitchen while Pan plopped down on the couch.

A few minutes later, both Pan and Videl were on the couch, sipping their cups of tea.

"Where's Papa?" Pan questioned her mother, putting her cup of tea down on the table.

"Work." Videl said. She glanced at the clock and then back at Pan. "He doesn't come home until an hour from now."

Pan nodded. Videl sipped her tea, while Pan twiddled with her thumbs. Her father wasn't here, so she could finally tell her mother what's been going on without any worry that Gohan was going to murder Trunks...

"Mama." Pan said, making Videl look at her.

"Hm?"

"W-Will you promise not to tell Papa any of this?" Pan asked.

Videl was a bit taken back at that question. "What? Why?" she questioned her daughter.

"I-Its a girl thing." Pan said.

"Alright..."

"Its about Trunks... Its like... Its like he doesn't have anymore time to hang out with me anymore." Pan said.

"Trunks?" Videl asked. "But I thought you, him, Bra, Goten, and Marron always went out on Fridays."

"W-Well yeah.." Pan muttered. "But I mean, with _me._ He spars with Uncle Goten sometimes, Bra has to help him with some stuff, and Marron is always hanging around him even when he's at work." she said, the last part sounding bitter.

"And I know that I sound selfish but Mama, I care about him. And its like we've drifted away from how we were in the past." Pan said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Oh, Pan honey." Videl said, scooching over to her daughter and bringing her into a hug. Pan laid her head down on her mother's chest, and wrapped her arms around her as well.

"You have to understand that Trunks has more resposibilities now and doesn't have much free time anymore, but he will always be your friend." Videl said softly, caressing her daughter's hair.

"Yeah..." Pan mumbled. "My friend..."

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Trunks panted, already exhausted from the blows that his father gave him. He had a few cuts and bruises on his body, but nothing serious. He already went super, but because of his lack of training, it made him a bit rusty against his father, who, of course, was at level 2.

"Come on, boy!" Vegeta spat. "I know that you're tougher than that!" he said, going at Trunks' face for a punch.

In a swift movement, Trunks dodged it, and instantly sweep kicked his father. Vegeta of course jumped, and caught himself in the air. He sent out three beams at Trunks, who dodged them of course. Trunks took off after his father, and the two continued to fight hand to hand combat up there.

All the while, Trunks couldn't help but be distracted. He kept on thinking about what happened earlier that afternoon. Or what happened last night.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

_"SO YOU SAID YES?!" Goten screamed out loud._

_"Shh!" Trunks hissed. "No, I did not say yes! But..." he looked down. "I didn't say no either."_

_"Why not?" Goten asked with an eyebrow risen. "Its obvious that you don't like her, so why not say no?"_

_"Because-!" Trunks exclaimed, not knowing what to say afterwords. "I... Actually don't know..."_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Goten said, shaking his head while crossing his arms. "Could it be that you like Marron?"_

_"NO!" Trunks exclaimed once more, horrified at the very thought of it. "Its just... I don't feel like I could say no to her. I mean, she does bring me snacks and stuff, but I just... Don't feel like she's the one."_

_"You suck, dude." Goten said bluntly._

_"What?"_

_"You've gotta man up. Can't you see because of you're lack of doing anything that its affecting other people as well?"_

_Trunks' eyes widened. Affecting... Other people?_

_He thought back to two weeks ago when he saw Pan at the restaurant. She looked so distant... And hurt whenever she saw him with Marron. This was affecting Pan... _

_"You're right." Trunks said. _

_Goten smirked. "So you gonna do something about it?"_

_Trunks hesitated for a moment before answering. "I'll see."_

_Goten sighed. "Well, I guess I can't get a better answer from you." He got up from the seat he was sitting in and returned it to its original spot. "I gotta get going. Oh, and Vegeta also told me to tell you to come by for training tonight."_

_Trunks stood up as well. "Sure, thanks." _

_Both boys walked over to the door. Before Goten could walk out, Trunks tapped him on the shoulder. _

_Goten turned his head. "Hm?"_

_"Sorry for abandoning you and Bra yesterday night."_

_"Its fine." Goten said, his face turning a bit pink. "We did a little something ourselves."_

_Trunks whistled lowly. "Better hope you don't die."_

_"Shut up." Goten hissed. The two glared at each other before exploding into laughter. "I guess we both have relationship problems now."_

_"Yeah." Trunks nodded. _

_Goten said his bye once more before he opened the door and walked out. _

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

_'I'm gonna set things right...' _Trunks said to himself. He looked down, not noticing his father coming up for an attack.

Vegeta let out a yell before his fist collided with Trunks' ribs. Trunks' eyes widened, feeling the impact do some _HUGE _damage on him.

He instantly powered down, and plummeted to the ground. His hands were wrapped around his rib cage and he was screaming. His body was trembling from the pain.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked with throwing open the door. She saw her son on the floor, screaming in pure agony. Bulma gasped and set the gravity to normal. She rushed over to her son, bending down to him.

"Trunks, honey, I know it hurts, but I need to see." Bulma said softly.

Trunks grit his teeth, trying to bear the pain for now. He slowly removed his arms from around his ribs. Bulma gasped.

They were bruised.

_Badly._

Vegeta walked over to the two, and Bulma tried to calm down her son, who was still trembling. She noticed her husband, and turned to him.

"Vegeta, _what happened?_" she hissed.

**Alright! I'm done with this chapter! So, I'm sorry everyone for updating this late, and I'm also apologizing for what I'm about to say in advance:**

**So this week, and last week, I took exams, and got the results back. Turns out, I failed for one of my major subjects... And I'm being told to study more. So, I'll only get to update very, **_**very **_**little from now. But I won't leave you guys behind. Here's what I'll do:**

**I'll set up a poll for which story you guys want me to finish first/work on the most. My goal was to finish, 'A Life to Remember,' first, but you guys like this story, and I vow to finish it. **

**I'm not sure about my Soul Eater fic though... I'll finish that someday...**

**But anyway, please vote to let me know, and please review! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Ja ne!**


End file.
